kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Terra
Terra (also known as the "Armored Youth", "Lingering Spirit", "Lingering Sentiment", the "Enigmatic Soldier" or the "Enigmatic Knight") is a character from the upcoming game Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, although he makes his first true appearance as a secret boss in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix. He is the tallest and assumed to be the oldest of the three Keyblade knights; the other two are companions Aqua and Ven. He will be portrayed by Ryotaro Okiayu, who previously voiced Setzer (a character originally from Final Fantasy VI) in Kingdom Hearts II. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' At the end of Kingdom Hearts II, a secret movie called "The Gathering" can be unlocked if certain conditions are met in the game. In the opening of the secret trailer, Terra, in his knight's armor seems to be standing triumphantly, holding his massive Keyblade behind his back. He then notices something from off screen and jumps down. As he walks away, the object he was standing on blows away into dust. As Terra walks to the middle of the crossroads, Aqua appears from another direction, along with Ven appearing in the opposite. Three keyblades lie in the center : Kingdom Key, Way to the Dawn and Mickey's Kingdom Key. Terra picks up the Kingdom Key while Aqua picks up Mickey's Kingdom Key and Ven picks up Way to the Dawn. Then they all notice a shadowed figure off in the distance. In the "Birth By Sleep" cinematic, unlocked at the end of Final Mix+, the story is continued; the three are portrayed as the protagonists against Master Xehanort and his companion, and he, like the others, wields a keyblade. He begins the battle by rushing at Master Xehanort, but the old man avoids him by separating himself from the others with a makeshift cliff. Terra is hit by a blast of lightning from the old man's guardian, but ignores him to pursue Master Xehanort. He is at first unable to reach the man because of the cyclone of keyblades, but after being aided by Aqua's magic, he is able to reach the man's cliff and attack him. The old man, wielding a keyblade of his own, is able to fend him off with a freezing spell. Once the old man gets a hold of Ven, a younger knight, Terra is thrown off the cliff by the keyblade cyclone, ending his involvement in the struggle. He is seen one last time after the appearance of Kingdom Hearts, when he takes off his helmet to gaze up at it, while his eyes turn yellow. ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+'' Terra did appear in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix as a secret boss, at first mentioning Aqua and Ven and mistaking Sora as "the one he has chosen" (possibly Riku, who was originally chosen by the Keyblade), then wonders if Sora is "Xehanort" before finally attacking him. Unlike Sephiroth, another secret boss in the game, Terra fights against both Sora and his main companions, Donald and Goofy. After losing once, he can be challenged again, this time saying that he has nothing more to give to Sora except his hatred for "Xehanort". It's unclear why he actually attacks Sora, though he may just be testing his abilities just as Xemnas had been. After the fight, he acknowledges Sora as a Keyblade Master. He, like the game's other secret bosses, is difficult to defeat; his most basic moves are attacking with his Keyblade (using a combo attack almost identical to Sora's, except that at the end he turns his Keyblade into a drill-like object for the foward thrust), and can fly at very high speeds. His main abilities are transforming his Keyblade into various attacking forms. He can turn it into a whip that does less damage than the blade form, but its greater speed and reach makes up for it (it's so fast that if Sora is hit by it he won't be able to dodge or block the other hits), or a massive cannon (which is even bigger then he is) that fires out a large, very powerful ball of energy (Sora, however, can deflect this back to Terra, which leaves him very vulnerable), a jet-ski like object that lets him fly extremely fast, a cog-like object that spins around so fast that if Sora gets hit by it once, then the rest of the hits will also hit Sora. He can also conjure a "ritual" like attack, which undergoes into a berserker-like condition (similar to Riku's transformation into Dark-mode) in this form, red auras surrounds him, which he can split his Keyblade into two weapons. This, when added with his combos, makes him extremely lethal and can mean end of the fight if Sora is not prepared for it. In addition to his Keyblade, Terra has other abilities as well. He can also create an unusual looking seal that either creates a red or blue orb depending on the seals initial color. A red orb causes Sora to be unable to attack and a blue orb prevents him from using magic or items. Set restriction will then remain until terra has taken enough damage from sora. He can also conjure drone-like objects which fire plasma at Sora and his party. A particularly deadly attack is trapping Sora in a triangle of objects that drain his health at a very fast rate (similar to an attack used by Xemnas, but much more powerful), and only a "Break Free" command on Sora command list can save him from it. Finally, Terra has one last attack where he gathers energy and unleashes it in a flurry of strikes that reduce Sora to 1 hp. Interestingly, when he strikes Sora with his Keyblade(s), most of his combos resembles Sora's combos, most notably the Valor and Final Form combos. All Terra's attacks inflict massive amounts of damage, being able to make short work of Sora even if he's maxed out. Terra is the most powerful enemy in Final Mix+ and is arguably the hardest boss in the series. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Terra will be featured as a player character. He also has been revealed to know Fire and Blizzard magic. He is thought to have the ability to fly/glide, for his position is certain screen shots show him in a stance that is similar to Sora's, when he is gliding. He is revealed to be the strongest of the trio, using powerful striking hits. He is also known to have some as-yet-unknown connection with Maleficent. In early promos to "KH:BBS", Terra was searching for Master Xehanort, only to have feelings of betrayal when he finally finds him. It is also possible that Terra uses or seeks some kind of power of darkness to achieve his ends in a similar way Riku did in Kingdom Hearts. This was suggested by Maleficent to Aqua and Ven in a recent trailer, however while Ven was on his way to being convinced Aqua seemed adamant that this was not true. During combat, Terra uses swift, powerful strikes. He'll also have access to a Fatal mode and a FireBlazer mode. In a Terra demo against the Unbirth boss Wheelmaster, Terra is seen using the Kingdom Hearts II Growth Ability Quick Run. Trivia *While Terra's name means 'earth' in Latin, Riku's name means 'land'. Any connection between the two is un-confirmed, however similar name meanings also apply with Sora/Ven and Kairi/Aqua. *Terra's hairstyle is similar to that of Xehanort. Also, at the end of Birth By Sleep, his eyes turn yellow. However, as flashbacks in Kingdom Hearts II reveal, Xehanort had brown eyes as opposed to Terra's blue eyes, and any change in Terra's hair color is unmentioned, leaving fans baffled as to what connection Terra has to Xehanort if any, although it is possible that his hair has simply gone goldish white naturally. * Terra battle stance is similar to Tidus from Final Fantasy X. He even has a gauntlet covering his entire left arm, also like Tidus from Final Fantasy X. *Terra's belt buckle slightly resembles the symbol of the Nobodies, except turned upside down and yellow. The badges on Ven's and Aqua's chests have the same form as Terra's buckle, except white. In its current position, it vaguely resembles the symbol of the Heartless. Video de:Terra (KH) fr:Terra Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Original characters Category:Birth by Sleep characters